MAD
MAD is an american comedy cartoon on Cartoon Network, based on MAD Magazine from Warner Bros. Animation and executive producer Sam Register (Teen Titans, the Batman, Justice League Unlimited, Ben 10, Batman: the Brave and the Bold). The series features short animated vignettes about current television shows, films, games, videos and other aspects of popular culture with (CGI, claymation, stopmotion, etc.) instead of the usual animation style that Warner Bros uses. Much like MADtv's early years, this series also features appearances by "Spy vs. Spy" and Don Martin cartoons. Producing are Kevin Shinick (Robot Chicken) and Mark Marek (KaBlam!, the Andy Milonakis Show). Parodies On the episode "S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist, Lena received an SOS call from The Dark Planet that an alien requires help for them. However, Scorch needed to figure out what alien which is in trouble but instead she revealed a non-alien super hero called Superman from the DC Comics series. Scorch claimed that Superman was in danger and called him an alien from planet Krypton and he was there to rescue him. Although Superman saved Lois from falling off the winged lion-like sculpture of the building, Scorch didn't save her yet but Superman didn't need his help to rescue Lois. However, Jimmy's tie accidently got stuck in the type-writer leaving him no choice to call Superman for help, Superman got into the building for help and Scorch keeps annoying Superman that he's potentially going to help Superman. He gets grossed out and starts to vomit through the window. Jimmy was upset that Superman made him ruin his tie. Superman didn't want help from Scorch, but he pronounced Scorch "Scooch". Scorch jumped out of the window for another person who had it's purse stolen from the old woman, Jimmy recognized Scorch was an alien and he said that he's an infamous photographer. While Superman was sick, he landed after launching to go after the theif. The woman was surprised at Scorch, Superman wanted to be left alone from Scorch after he came from Planet Baab. He grabbed the Kryptonite crystal from his suit which was given to Scorch by Lena. Superman vomits again with the crystal on his hand. Superman knew Lex was planting the Kryptonite in Scorch. He knocked him down through the floor. Lena informed Scorch how Lex was working with her and she promised he told her how lost ended. The episode premiered on May 27, 2013. Transcript Lena Thackleman: '''(Via Hologram) Scorch, I've received an SOS from The Dark Planet. It appears an alien on earth needs our help. '''Scorch Supernova: '''Well, since we're not from earth, technically everyone on earth is an alien to us, you know? '''Lena Thackleman: '''Just get moving! '''Scorch Supernova: '''But how will I know which alien needs help? '''Lena Thackleman: '''You'll recognize him... by this. '''Scorch Supernova: '''You are in danger. You're an alien from the planet Krypton and I'm here to save you. '''Superman: What, I'm fine and and who are you? Scorch Supernova: 'You're not fine and I'm Scorch. '''Lois Lane: '''Help! shrieking Thank you. '''Scorch Supernova: '''But I didn't even save him yet. '''Superman: '''I don't need any save--(Coughing)--saving. '''Scorch Supernova: '''Aha, see that? '''Superman: '''What, I coughed, you know how dusty these gargoyles are. Maybe I should pick up some lozenges. ringing '????: 'gasps '''Jimmy Olsen: '''Oh no, Superman, help! '''Superman: '''I'll save you, Jimmy. '''Scorch Supernova: '''And I'll save you. '''Superman: 'I I I told you I'm fine. '''Scorch Supernova: '''You're not fine. You look like you're down five pounds since the last scene '''Superman: '''That's crazy. [coughs Hang on, Jimmy, I'll be right there. One sec. vomiting '''Scorch Supernova: '''Hmm. Feeling fine, huh? '''Superman: '''Don't mind me. I must have had a bad lozenge. Sorry, Jimmy. '''Jimmy Olsen: '''Thanks a lot, Superman. I ruined another clip on! '''Scorch Supernova: '''Enough is enough. Let me help you. '''Superman: '''Not a chance, Scooch. '''Old Lady: '''Help! '''Scorch Supernova: '''It's Scorch. '''Superman: Up, up and away! thud, gasp 'Jimmy Olsen: '''So, uh, how's it going? '''Scorch Supernova: '''Ah, I got to go. '''Jimmy Olsen: '''Wait, that was an alien? smacks Ah! I am the worst photographer ever. '''Superman: '''All right, what's wrong? '''Old Lady: '''A theif just ran off with my purse. Get him! '''Superman: 'Groans Ah, listen. They're just things, you know? You'll be fine. 'Scorch Supernova: '''Wait! '''Old Lady: '''Ohh! '''Superman: '''Would you please leave me alone?! Wait a second, I only started feeling this way once you showed up. Hang on! '''Scorch Supernova: '''Oh, my gosh, what is that? '''Superman: '''Kryptonite. Who gave you this? '''Scorch Supernova: '''My boss Lena. '''Superman: '''Never mind. I think I know who's behind this. and vomiting '''Lex Luthor: '''As first I was like, Ashton as Steve Jobs, forget about it! But have you seen those pictures? '''Superman: '''Lex Luthor. I knew you were behind planting Kryptonite inside Startch here. '''Scorch Supernova: '''Scorch! Lena, Why would you work with Lex Luthor? '''Lena Thackleman: '''He promised he'd tell me how "Lost" ends. '''Superman: '"Lost?" that show's been over for years. 'Lena Thackleman: '''Hey! I'm in space. Do you have any idea how long it takes the tv signal to reach us? I need to know how it ends! '''Superman: '''You are going to be so disappointed. Gallery ''See MAD/Gallery. Trivia * This is the only episode that doesn't feature the altered Baabian aliens from ''Escape from Planet Earth ''who were recently used for ''Planet 51 ''other than Lena. * Superman's rescue moments were spoofed by Scorch Supernova. * Superman's logo is red and yellow, but in this sketch, it's red and black. Category:TV Mentions